


Kissing Booth

by angry_angel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing Booths, M/M, Making Out, set years after the war with Gaia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_angel/pseuds/angry_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico want's to know who thought up the bright idea of having a kissing booth fundraiser for Camp- Well what he really wants to know is why he has to be apart of it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I know some of you are probably wondering why I created this instead of updating my other fic, well I was having troubling writing and then i thought of this so... enjoy! I actually really like this so I hope you do too;)

“I hate this. “

“Oh come on, it could be fun. Do this for me, please. “

Nico squints his eyes up at Jason. “I’m stuck here anyway, but I can still hate it. “ Jason chuckles at his misery and throws an arm around him. “That’s the spirit. “

“Who even thought it was a good idea to open up a kissing booth? Isn’t there a more efficient, less ridiculous way of earning money? Like a car wash, I bet the Hephaestus kids would love that. “, Nico grumbled.

“I’m not sure who suggested it, but we all voted and this is what won. “

“What vote? I never got to vote. “

“You never showed up to the meeting to vote!”, Jason replied back, his arms flailing a bit for emphasis.

“Whatever. “, Nico muttered under his breath. Nico honestly didn’t care who thought of it; he just didn’t understand why he had to be apart of it.

Camp Half-blood was going through some major renovations; mainly because it really did dull in comparison to Camp Jupiter and New Rome. So Percy being the genius he was, thought it would be a great idea to put Annabeth, the master architect she was, in charge. Her new designs were amazing, even Nico had to admit, but they were insanely expensive.

So when selling strawberries wasn’t enough, campers began asking their mortal parents for donations because this was where they were sending their kids to safely spend at least a quarter of the year. And some huge donations came in, especially from Piper’s dad, but even that wasn’t enough.

So Percy asked Poseidon to donate and of course he did with Percy being his favorite son and all. Then all the other gods seemed to follow suite; though the gods are immortal and powerful, money isn’t infinite for them. But money was still flowing in; the gods seemed to make a game out of who could give the most. Except Hades because he didn’t see the point in giving money to a place his son hardly ever visited and with him being the god of wealth he got a lot of crap about it from the other gods.

Nico had figured he would do the same when he heard that the camp was now hosting events to earn the last bit of money it needed. But no, his father decided to be a huge hypocrite and make him go. Well, it wasn’t really his father; it was Demeter who insisted ‘he get involved unlike his good for nothing father’ and then threatened to turn him into a stalk of wheat if he didn’t.

So he of course contemplated adding stalk of wheat to the list of numerous plants he’d been turned into when he found out it was a kissing booth.

Somehow he got stuck with it and currently had Jason glued to his side as they rode on a bus currently taking them through in inner city Manhattan. The entire bus ride Jason had been trying to get him excited about it.

Actually now that Nico thought about it, he could no longer hear the roman talking. Nico stopped sulking and noticed that everyone on the bus was focused toward the power couple. Annabeth was making some sort of speech thanking everyone and their parents, mortal and god alike (Nico could have sworn she glared at him when she brought up the god part). Percy was just standing along with her, nodding and smiling at every single word that came out of her mouth.

Nico really couldn’t care less about what she was saying; He looked out the window and sulked as Annabeth droned on until finally the bus came to a stop.

Everyone seemed to know where he or she were going and what they had to do once they got off the bus and Nico had no idea.

“Nico, were you listening to the instructions Annabeth gave? “, Piper asked, taking her position beside Jason.

What he wanted to say was that he really didn’t want to be here, let alone get a headache before the whole thing started. But, he restrained himself.

Nico huffed. It wasn’t that he was a rude person, because despite what some people say he has a good set of manners. But, it’s like that all flew out the window with Annabeth and it’s not because of the crush he used to have on her boyfriend (well maybe that’s where it started). But, she was just as rude to him. The daughter of Athena had never trusted Nico and made that fact clear.

As if reading his mind, Piper rolled her eyes and pointed to the black stand in the far back corner. It was almost like he wasn’t even apart of it. “That’s where you’re supposed to set up. “

Nico nodded and headed over to his stand. There wasn’t really much setting up to do. The only thing he had to do was write ‘Kissing booth’ and then the price of his kisses.

Some people were going all out, incorporating themes and over dressing the booth in decorations Nico noticed as he looked around. The Demeter kid’s booth was decorated in flowers and other plants, Percy’s booth was completely blue with fish stickers, Piper and two other Aphrodite girls had there booth over decorated with pink and harts and also were overpricing their kisses if you asked Nico. Maybe that’s why Piper was currently yelling at the two other girls.

Jason waved to him from his booth and mouthed for him to decorate. Jason’s booth was sky blue, the sign written in bubble letters with cartoon clouds and lightning bolts. Leo had also taken the liberty of writing him a slogan: my kisses are electrifying.

Nico had decided he would actually semi try and do something since Annabeth was currently going around and checking booths. So he wrote in his sign in his neat, loopy cursive. It actually looked nice Nico thought.

“Don’t you think you should lower the price a bit? “, Annabeth asked before looking back down at her clipboard and writing something down.

“It’s only a dollar, just like everyone else. “, Nico seethed.

Annabeth merely shrugged and moved on. Nico could actually see where she was coming from and he considered being like some of the less confident campers and lowers the price to fifty cents, but thought that was even more embarrassing. Plus, he really didn’t want to kiss anyone so if higher prices discouraged them then so be it.

Two hours into it Nico hadn’t got many kisses: one or two shy girls, around eight Goth girls, and one boy who Nico is pretty sure was dared into it. And Rachel kept staring at him and smirking, which only made him feel antsy.

There was nothing good that could come from a person who occasionally has visions of the future staring at you like that. What even was Rachel doing outside of camp? Didn’t she have quests to give and art to make; more important things than supervising something like this.

Nico nearly fainted when he saw her start to saunter over towards his booth with a knowing smile in place. She really wasn’t much to look at, but everyone seemed to notice her as she moved. Her red curls were a mess all over the place, only the front ones pulled back by some bobby pins. She was wearing a grey button down, two sizes two big for her, a white tank top underneath, and a pair of ripped jeans and it seamed like all her clothes at least had two paint splatters. It was the confidence with which she wore that got everyone’s attention.

Her smile was still in place as she took out a dollar and gently put it in front of him. Nico’s eyes cautiously gazed up from where the dollar was up to here eyes. “But you’re—“

“I’m the oracle of Delphi. I know. I was charging for a kiss not for you to take me right here. “, She countered then pushed the dollar closer to him. “I’d hope you charge a little bit more for that. “

Nico got caught between staring at her or the dollar. Nico hesitantly took the dollar and put it in his cash box. The kiss was a peck: that consisted of Nico leaning over the booth, applying the briefest of pressure, and pulling back.

“Aw come on, you can do better than that. “

Rachel reaches over the booth and yanks him by the front of his shirt. He barely has time to react when she plants her lips on his and keeps them there. He can hear the hushed whispering and a few mortals chuckling. His eyes are still blown wide open so he can see the disappointed look she’s giving him.

Something snaps: if she wants a kiss, he’ll give her one. Nico leans into the kiss and Rachel loosens her grip on his shirt. Meanwhile his hands grab for the sides of her face and tilt her head.

He’s no blushing virgin (okay he’s still a virgin) but not when it comes to kissing. He lived in Italy for a little bit and toyed around with his sexuality—he’s gay alright, but the kiss with Rachel wasn’t bad.

He slips the tip of his tongue to tease her bottom lip, but has no actual plans to French kiss her. When she finally lets go of his shirt, leaving the collar in a wrinkly mess, Nico releases her and pulls back.

Neither of them are breathing hard, but Rachel looks satisfied – with herself and the kiss.

“He definitely won’t be disappointed. “, she says under her breath and Nico doesn’t have time to question her about it because several more people have come to his line with dollar bills in their hands.

Rachel has taken a position beside his booth and even took his sign down to write Italian Kiss for $2 in italicized blocky letters, she even added shadows to add depth.

He tries not to feel to overwhelmed and kisses them like he did Rachel; they’re paying $2 after all. By the time his line calms down his box is filled with dollar bills and little pieces of paper with phone numbers on them.

Hours pass by and Nico continues to get a stream of people, but nothing like the initial surge. The sun is setting and they’re about to close up and start packing up when it happens.

Lord Apollo stops by, sun chariot disguised as a cherry red Cadillac and all. This wasn’t exactly that odd; Aphrodite had stopped by earlier as well. She actually took over her daughter’s booth for a little bit until she met this one guy who was apparently this big CEO.

No what was odd was he completely passed the Apollo kids booth, giving a two-finger salute, which only Will returned. He sauntered past every other booth until he was standing right in front of Nico’s.

This wasn’t the first time Nico had seen the sun god. No, Nico had seen him a total of three times. The first time was just when Bianca was still alive and he drove them and the hunters to camp. Then there was the time after the first war and Nico had got a really bad cut down his right leg and Apollo healed it right up for him. The third was back when he was living in Italy and found the sun god sitting in a bar.

Apollo was smiling at him and it’s all shiny white teeth and perfectly sculpted lips.

“I’ll have one Italian kiss by one hot Italian. “, Apollo says.

Nico didn’t know what to say to that. He really didn’t want to kiss the god, because falling for a god never ended well, especially if you weren’t immortal. But it was just a kiss, maybe he was just trying to poke fun. Still whenever the gods took an interest in something, almost nothing good ever came of it.

“Um sorry, but I just closed. “, Nico says hoping he’ll go away.

He doesn’t. Apollo makes a pouty face and takes a five-dollar bill out of his pocket. “Aw but I promise I’m a really good tipper. “

The two bicker back and forth for while and Apollo keeps taking out bigger bills. He currently is waving a one-hundred dollar bill in Nico’s face.

“You can’t be serious, you want to pay a hundred dollars just for a kiss. “

Apollo decided to reply to that in a bad haiku. “A hundred dollars; And not just any silly kiss; But a kiss from you. “

Nico scowled and took the bill from his hand. It was obvious now that Apollo was not going away until he got a kiss.

“Just one kiss, no funny business. “, Nico quipped, pointing an accusatory finger at the god.

Apollo held his hands up in mock surrender. “No funny business, but I do have one condition. All I want you to do is prop yourself up here, “, he said patting the surface of the booth.

“Why? “

“Because driving around for hours a day gives a real kink in the neck and bending over only makes it worse. “

Nico no longer had the patience or the energy to make an argument to that. So with a resigned sigh he walked around to the other side of the booth and hoped onto the counter of the booth.

Apollo, who Nico was trying to ignore the fact that he was standing right between his legs, was now a half a inch maybe even an inch shorter than Nico now. Apollo ran his hands up Nico’s legs, only to have Nico shove them back off and slam their lips together.

Nico tries so hard to keep it PG and stay in control, but it’s hard when you have someone with centuries worth of experience, kissing you like their life depended on it. Nico’s struggle to stay in control of the kiss consisted of some protesting grunts and trying to pull away.

Trying to pull away had probably been his biggest mistake because he was only met with Apollo’s hand, which had been holding his head in place. As a sort of punishment the sun god tugged on his hair- and oh gods that felt amazing (when in his father’s realm did he get into hair pulling)!

Nico gasped and Apollo took advantage of the situation by sliding his tongue in Nico’s mouth. Nico’s sore mouth had become tender against the sun god’s.

Slowly but surely, fighting the kiss became less of a concern to him. He spread his legs a bit wider and wrapped his arms around Apollo’s neck, tugging him forward in the newly unoccupied space.

Apollo keeps one hand gripping at his hair and the other runs along his leg, almost tracing the scar he had from the first war. Nico moaned and since when did he have all these kinks.

The kiss ends and Nico feels dizzy from lack of Oxygen. Apollo pulls back and his breath is only a bit labored but nothing compared to Nico’s. The god smirks and places the five he originally had out in Nico’s hand, using his own hand to close Nico’s fingers around the bill.

Nico is staring, not even blinking when the god starts walking back to his car, whistling. The son of hades brings a hand up to his lips and slowly regains control of his breathing.

After Apollo’s car has driven away, he looks around to see pretty much everyone there looking at him, some with amusement and some with shock.

He decides not to say anything and jumps off the makeshift seat and opens up the cashbox to put away the five. Upon uncrumpling it he notices a haiku written on the bill.

_Anticipation ;Gives early evening embrace; Until we kiss again._   
_Love your favorite god, Apollo ;)_

Nico didn’t even try to understand what he meant by it, but did show the five dollar bill in his pocket instead of the cash box.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to kudos, comment, bookmark... whatever you want.


End file.
